


Eyes

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [43]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “What is it with you and getting hit near your eyes?”
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: One-Word Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Eyes

Peggy blotted the ointment on the cut above Daniel’s eyebrow, wincing as he did when she put pressure on the wound.

“What is it with you and getting hit near your eyes?” she asked quietly.

“It’s not by design, I assure you,” he said, a hint of a smile peeking through the wincing.

“Well, tell them to stop it. I happen to love these eyes.”

His hand moved, as if to touch her, then pulled back. They were in the field and still keeping up appearances as just chief and agent.

“These eyes are crazy about you, Peg. And the rest of me, too.”

She smiled as she smoothed a bandage over the cut. “This should hold you until we’re home.” Leaning in, she added, “And then I’ll show you my bedside manner.”


End file.
